<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude: Yannick by veroreos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129046">Interlude: Yannick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos'>veroreos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Utopia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Moving On, The Ajax-7 Incident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yannick faces the fallout of his actions, and revisits the fallout of the Hellmouth.</p>
<p>Takes place after Chapter 12 of Utopia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guardian &amp; Zavala (Destiny), Mithrax/Ajax-8 is discussed, Zavala/Yannick if you squint but not necessarily romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Utopia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude: Yannick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey folks! I was debating whether or not to include this within Utopia, but figured it'd be nice as its own separate snippet. It takes place almost immediately after Chapter 12 and will contain spoilers up through that point. This fic won't make much sense without Utopia as context!</p>
<p>I will admit to shamelessly shipping Yannick with Zavala, but that's not everyone's cup of tea and is definitely not the focus of this work, so you can ignore that element entirely. Errol and Ignis have been mentioned in passing in Utopia, both are guardians that are mutual friends of Ajax and Yannick. And someone who has been fleetingly mentioned before finally has their name revealed...</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Everyone is glad to have a reprieve from the shouting.</p>
<p class="western">Cayde’s “outdoor voice” is nothing new, but Zavala’s booming cadence is somewhat of a rarity, and the several hours of back and forth between the two had been emotionally exhausting for everyone in the vicinity. Even Shaxx had eventually given up on standing between them.</p>
<p class="western">However, the dead silence that’s now smothering the room isn’t much better.</p>
<p class="western">Zavala stares at Yannick with a cold, commandeering gaze, and Yannick stands before him in unflinching defiance, head held high and meeting his eyes without fear. The tension between them is somehow almost louder than the arguing had been.</p>
<p class="western">Cayde stands to the side, arms crossed, looking back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to say something, to snap or storm out or—or <em>something</em>, because waiting is going to drive him crazy. They might be having a silent conversation with their eyes, or maybe they’re playing psychological chicken, but Cayde can’t parse what’s happening between them.</p>
<p class="western">When Ikora steps in, Cayde gives her the most pleading look he can manage, and she seems surprisingly sympathetic in return. (That, or she’s fed up with the posturing happening between the two Awoken and her annoyance is stronger than her disdain for Cayde’s antics.)</p>
<p class="western">“The other guardians have corroborated Yannick’s account of what happened on Titan,” Ikora says, projecting her voice a touch louder than necessary to make sure she has everyone’s attention.</p>
<p class="western">Zavala’s gaze flicks to her, and the moment he looks away, Yannick closes his eyes, exhaling so quickly and so softly it’s almost imperceptible.</p>
<p class="western">“As well as that,” Ikora continues, walking over to stand at Zavala’s side, her steps echoing throughout the room, “they have all declined to testify against Ajax.”</p>
<p class="western">That’s almost surprising, but given the knowing grin that flashes on Yannick’s face, Cayde suspects it’s all according to plan.</p>
<p class="western">Zavala’s attention turns back to Yannick. “The decision of what to do about Ajax will be handled later, after we have more time to deliberate. <em>You, </em>on the other hand…”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m ready to accept whatever punishment you deem fitting, sir.” Yannick is more than prepared for this, having chosen to walk into the burning fire the moment he opened Ajax’s cell. He had plenty of time to decide, and he’s ready to follow through.</p>
<p class="western">Yet, despite Yannick’s bravado, Zavala doesn’t look the slightest bit impressed. “That’s the issue, isn’t it? There’s nothing any of us can say or do that will make you remorseful of your actions. You’re steadfast in your conviction, and while your dedication to Ajax is…admirable, so long as you feel your erratic behavior is justified, you are going to continue to be a <em>problem.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“Exile me, then.” There’s no heat to the words—it’s less of a challenge and more of a tired suggestion. “Or, if you feel I’d be a threat, execute me. I’m sure my ghost wouldn’t mind being reassigned to a more <em>cooperative</em> guardian.”</p>
<p class="western">Before Zavala can even begin his indignant response, Ikora interjects. “Questionable behavior aside, you are one of our most experienced guardians. We’re not going to waste everything you have to offer by throwing you away.” The statement seems emotionally detached, but Yannick knows Ikora is just maintaining her professionalism. She’s his mentor, arguably even his friend, but she’s Vanguard first and foremost.</p>
<p class="western">Cayde, who threw away any semblance of professionalism long before he even donned the Vanguard mantle, laughs from his place on the sidelines. “Besides, I think Asher would finally blow his lid.”</p>
<p class="western">There’s a trace of amusement in Yannick’s eyes, but Zavala isn’t moved. “There is much to discuss regarding both you and Ajax. For now, you are on probation. Your ship is to be grounded and you are to remain in the Tower until further notice.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick narrows his eyes just a fraction, but quickly relents when Zavala does the same in turn. “Understood, sir.”</p>
<p class="western">“Dismissed.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Grounded, huh?” Cayde loudly slurps the noodles from his bowl as he talks, ignoring Yannick’s repulsed expression on his left. “Could definitely be worse, but man, Asher’s going to be cursing up a storm when he finds out.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick idly pushes the vegetables around in his broth, stomach too uneasy to take more than the little he’s already nibbled at. “I suspect Ikora will let Zavala deal with whatever tantrum Asher throws. Let two stubborn men squabble all they want.”</p>
<p class="western">“A brick wall versus another brick wall, huh? Still, I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p>
<p class="western">There’s a pause as Yannick blinks and raises a brow. “Didn’t think I had <em>what</em> in me?”</p>
<p class="western">Cayde finally stops shoveling food into his mouth for a moment to look to Yannick. “Going against authority? Against <em>Zavala?</em> You defied him to his face and stuck around to deal with the consequences of it, and that takes a lot of guts.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick bites his tongue and looks away, the pale blue of his cheeks flushing a rich magenta in embarrassment. “Well…it’s not much. You stood your ground against Zavala for much longer. I didn’t think <em>you</em> had that in you.”</p>
<p class="western">The commander had the grace to not bring it up in the moment, but Yannick knows that Cayde won’t go unpunished either. The fact that Cayde knew what Ajax was doing from the very beginning, even if he didn’t know to what extent, is incredibly damning on his part. Being a member of the Vanguard doesn’t exempt him from disclosing that kind of information, nor give him the right to allow guardians to pursue “secret operations,” as Cayde had attempted to paint it. Yannick’s not really sure what kind of punishment Zavala is allowed to dole out to a fellow Vanguard, but he has the sensability to be grateful he’s not in Cayde’s shoes.</p>
<p class="western">Cayde laughs, the sound thin and exasperated. “I wasn’t sure I did either, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do.”</p>
<p class="western">It’s quiet between them as Cayde scarfs down the rest of his noodles and Yannick manages to at least drink the broth. Yannick’s pretty sure it’s the first time they’ve ever sat down and had a meal together, but neither of them bother to mention it, choosing instead to solemnly share this moment of mutual relief and worry for their friend.</p>
<p class="western">Cayde’s bowl clacks loudly onto the counter when he drops it down after knocking back the remnants of the soup. Yannick tries not to wince at the sound, or look incredulous when Cayde spins completely in the seat to face him. “Alright! Want to go get smashed?”</p>
<p class="western">“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p class="western">“Cool! Didn’t think so, but figured I’d ask!” The hunter doesn’t miss a beat as he stands up, briefly giving Yannick a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Try not to get lost in your head, alright?”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick has a sneaking suspicion that’s exactly why Cayde is planning to get lost in alcohol as an alternative, but he keeps it to himself. Bitter retorts are a coping mechanism and Cayde is one of the last people who deserve to be lashed out at right now.</p>
<p class="western">Instead, he gives Cayde a genuine, if somewhat melancholy smile. “Thanks.” He means for more than just the advice, but if Cayde extrapolates the extra meaning, he doesn’t mention it and simply waves to Yannick as he wanders away from the stand.</p>
<p class="western">There’s a few minutes of content peace before Yannick realizes he’s been left to pay their bills.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“This is a terrible idea.”</p>
<p class="western">Errol shakes his head and continues wildly gesturing to the front of his sparrow, a wide smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p class="western">Yannick resists the urge to scream into his hands, instead pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to keep his voice calm. “I don’t <em>care</em> if Ajax once surfed the front of your sparrow while you drove it through the streets of the city, that doesn’t mean I’m going to do it with you right now!”</p>
<p class="western">The hunter frowns, but relents, slumping back in the seat and crossing his arms. There’s a glint in his eyes that suggests the wheels are still turning on how to make this happen, and he snaps up with excitement when he sees Ignis appear from around the corner.</p>
<p class="western">She laughs as soon as she sees Yannick’s exasperated frown. “Errol, Yanni’s never going to go along with it. You can’t convince a warlock to have fun.” He points to her, and she shakes her head. “It’d be too front-heavy with me on it! My big ol’ titan armor would just make the whole thing drag. Or flip over as soon as we hit a rock.”</p>
<p class="western">Errol seems to consider that reasoning more seriously, and Yannick sighs in relief. “I’m fairly certain we’d both get into trouble if I went with you regardless, Errol. I’m still under house arrest and required to stay at the Tower.”</p>
<p class="western">Ignis blows a raspberry at the frowning warlock. “That’s a pretty fancy way of saying that you got put in time-out.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick wishes he could smile at that, but it’s only been a few days and he’s already going stir-crazy. “Time-out would imply it’s eventually going to <em>end</em>. At this rate, Zavala might as well put me out of my misery and string up my corpse as a warning to other guardians not to cross him.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yeesh</em>, morbid.” Errol silently mimics Ignis’ grimace from where he’s sitting, nodding in agreement. “Have you talked to him at all?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, seeing as he’s been practically vibrating with fury for the past week—“</p>
<p class="western">“Not Zavala, you idiot. I mean Ajax!”</p>
<p class="western">“They won’t even let me leave the Tower, what makes you think they’ll let me contact Ajax?”</p>
<p class="western">“I thought you didn’t care what the Vanguard will or won’t allow and that’s why you’re in time-out to begin with.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick stares at her for a long moment with a straight face, before he finally sighs. “I tried to get in touch, but no dice. Couldn’t get ahold of his Fallen friend, either. They’re probably trying to lay low until they figure out what the Vanguard’s plan of action is going to be.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ugh, typical. Stupid Ajax and his stupid alien boyfriend on their stupid honeymoon or whatever.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m going to pretend you never said that and I’m going to erase all disgusting mental imagery you just forced upon me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Have you told…y’know.” Yannick raises a brow and Ignis looks away, awkwardly rubbing her arm. “Edith?”</p>
<p class="western"><em>Ah.</em> Yannick averts his eyes as well, unable to hide any of the emotions he associates with her. “I haven’t even <em>seen</em> her since the Red War. You know how she is.”</p>
<p class="western">Ignis nods in sagely understanding. “Still though. Maybe if she knows she won’t run into Ajax, she won’t feel like she has to keep avoiding the Tower.”</p>
<p class="western">Somehow, Yannick suspects it won’t change much, but it might be worth a shot. “Fine. I’ll spend my next Top Secret Super Forbidden Radio Adventure seeing if I can get in touch.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s the spirit!” Content with her contribution, Ignis looks back to Errol, who is still raising his eyebrows and gesturing to his sparrow. “…Alright, <em>one</em> lap around the city.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick shakes his head as she clambers onto the front of the sparrow, the entire vehicle beginning to tip forward.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Yannick doesn’t look up when the door behind him opens. He stays focused on the screen in front of him, one hand scrolling through the list of registered channels, the other idly drumming fingers along the desk. It isn’t until the newcomer is standing right next to him that he acknowledges them. “Good evening, Commander.”</p>
<p class="western">From what Yannick can see out of his peripheral, Zavala doesn’t look to him either, instead looking at the console screen Yannick is planted in front of. After a few too many beats of silence, Zavala closes his eyes. “I’ll bite—what are you doing?”</p>
<p class="western">Asking is all Zavala can do since Yannick isn’t technically breaking any rules; he might have snuck into a side room of the communications hub, but he isn’t tuning in to any missions in progress, nor is he actually talking to anyone. Simply scrolling through the list isn’t a crime, even if it is clearly making Zavala uneasy, and Yannick was clearly aware that it would.</p>
<p class="western">The warlock finally stops, leaning back and stretching his arms, muscles tense from how long he’d spent hunched over at the console. He doesn’t look to Zavala as he cracks his knuckles, keeping himself mentally focused on the task at hand. “I’m trying to see if Edith left us a way to reach her.”</p>
<p class="western">People tend to generally avoid talking about Edith the same way they generally avoid talking about Ajax-7. Zavala’s frown deepens, ever so slightly, but otherwise, he doesn’t react. “Do you honestly believe telling her will do anyone any good?”</p>
<p class="western">“She’d want to know.”</p>
<p class="western">“Would she?”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick’s head snaps to look at Zavala, his hand resting on the console dashboard curling into a fist. “Of <em>course</em> she would. She cares about him.” The tension has shifted and now Yannick is the one on edge, Zavala looking contemplative, but oddly relaxed. The sudden reversal of control over the situation is more grating than Yannick would like to admit. “Unless you know something about the situation that I don’t?”</p>
<p class="western">Zavala watches Yannick for a moment, clearly gauging how he wants to go about the situation. When he speaks, his voice is far softer than anything Yannick has heard in the past few days. “Edith-3 has requested not to be contacted by anyone unless it is an emergency.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick narrows his eyes. “But you <em>do</em> have means to contact her.”</p>
<p class="western">When Zavala sighs, long and deep, Yannick can feel a lecture coming on. He crosses his arms as he leans back in his seat, trying to make his disinterest clear, but Zavala continues anyway. “You’re one of our brightest, Yannick. Nobody is going to deny that. But you can’t always assume you know what’s best for everyone.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not going to ask her to come back, I just think that she should know—“</p>
<p class="western">“Know what, exactly? That the teammate she had to reset has abandoned us to join the Fallen?”</p>
<p class="western">“Ajax <em>hasn’t</em>—“</p>
<p class="western">“In what way could you possibly phrase what happened so that it wouldn’t hurt her? She’s only going to blame herself for this, just like she did the Deathsinger.” The room is quiet, like Yannick’s been sucked out into the vacuum of space and is listening to his heart pulse in his ears while he desperately tries to come up with an answer. When he realizes he has nothing, he averts his eyes, closing them when Zavala puts a hand on his shoulder. “She’s chosen to be alone, and you need to respect that.”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick wants to brush Zavala’s hand away, to get up and walk out and not deal with the truth Zavala is laying out. Yet his limbs won’t move, and his voice comes out shaky and fragile. “What about me? They both left me behind. Don’t I get a say in being alone?”</p>
<p class="western">It’s when Zavala squeezes his shoulder that the dam breaks. Yannick slumps forward, head in his hands, trying to stifle his shuddering breaths as the tears finally fall. Zavala allows him this moment, rubbing a circle onto Yannick’s back while Yannick lets out everything he’s been holding back. It’s impossible to know how long the moment lasts, and at some point, Zavala leans down and wraps an arm around Yannick’s shoulders, pulling him into an embrace from the side. It’s the closest thing to a hug either of them will allow, but the tenderness of the gesture isn’t lost on them.</p>
<p class="western">When Zavala speaks, his tone is gentle, his words slow, and for once Yannick doesn’t immediately bristle in response. “You’re not alone. We’re all here with you, if you’re willing to let us in.”</p>
<p class="western">Truthfully, Yannick isn’t sure if he knows how.</p>
<p class="western">Nobody’s ever known him the way Edith and Ajax did, and that day in the Hellmouth, they all came back as strangers, in one way or another. He put a great deal of work into repairing his friendship with Ajax, yet Ajax ended up becoming someone Yannick didn’t recognize, and he hadn’t realized until it was too late.</p>
<p class="western">Yannick leans over and rests his head against Zavala’s pauldron, letting his eyes drift shut as the tears finally start to dry.</p>
<p class="western">Maybe it’s time for Yannick to move on and become someone else, too.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Yannick is triple checking his gear in the hangar, trying to choose between two nearly identical pulse rifles, when Zavala finds him. “Before you go, there’s one thing I wanted to ask you.”</p>
<p class="western">The warlock glances over, one eyebrow raised warily. “Please don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind, I already polished my boots and everything.”</p>
<p class="western">Zavala lets out an amused huff before shaking his head. “Nothing like that. Something’s been bothering me, and I need to know—what did Mithrax say to you? How did he convince you, after you were the one to bring Ajax in?”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick purses his lips in thought as he slowly zips up his coat. “It’s...hard to explain. I don’t think he intended to convince me when he decided to make contact. When we spoke, all he talked about was helping.”</p>
<p class="western">“Asking you to help Ajax?”</p>
<p class="western">“No, asking if <em>he</em> could help Ajax. I told him that he’d probably be killed if he tried to get involved, but he didn’t care, said he was willing to do whatever it takes.” Yannick settles for picking one of the pulse rifles at random, slinging it over his back and sending the other to the Vault before turning to face Zavala. “He’s very well spoken, but incredibly stubborn. You’d probably like him, actually.”</p>
<p class="western">The ‘hmm’ Zavala gives in turn doesn’t fill Yannick with confidence, but Zavala doesn’t immediately dismiss the idea, either.</p>
<p class="western">“The way he talked about Ajax...he spoke as if nothing else mattered. Like if he lost Ajax, he’d lose everything.” Yannick looks away and smiles, bittersweet, but content. “He’s going to take good care of Ajax. I know he will.”</p>
<p class="western">Ignis’ cheery voice cuts in over Yannick’s radio. “<em>Hey! Are you ready yet? Errol’s getting twitchy, and this strike isn’t going to </em><em>complete</em><em> itself! I swear, if you’re still going on about those pulse rifles</em>...”</p>
<p class="western">Yannick shoots a questioning glance to Zavala, and Zavala nods in affirmation. “Good luck, guardian.” Yannick beams and salutes the commander before turning on his heel to approach his ship, disappearing a moment later in a flash of void light. Zavala watches the ship take off and lingers in the quiet for a minute longer before finally signalling for his ghost to open a line to the Vanguard.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s time we reconvene to discuss Ajax.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(...but if you ARE interested in Yannick/Zavala content please leave a comment so I can justify writing more of it??)</p>
<p>Comments and feedback are mighty appreciated! I hope you're all staying safe and I'm wishing the best for all of you. Thank you so much for your support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>